


Precious Moment

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Young Love, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Regis isn’t the smoothest man in Lucis, his friends aren’t much better by he does love her and would do just about anything to make her happy





	Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Last day for rare pairs week! This is a free day! I chose Regis x aulea because they need more love.

“ Come on Reggie, if you don’t do something now you’ll never do it!”

“ It’s not that simple clarus I can’t just walk up to her!” 

“Aw com’on reg, sure you can! You’re the next king of Lucis!”

“That’s exactly the problem!!!” 

The group of young men bickered out of sight, the three debating the right way to approach the young woman in question and the fourth just sighing away. 

“Come now cor, help your brother out to get the girl!” Cid chimed 

“I don’t see how anything I s ay could be helpful in your endeavor .” Cor mumbled. 

“He’s got a point,  Mr. “lone wolf” clarus chuckled. 

Cor just gave him a deadpan look and crossed his arms again. Clarus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.  The group went back to discussing how best to approach the young woman in question. She was a Lucian noble like Regis himself, and he’d been in love with her for as long as he’d known her. Cor, having enough of his friends tittering like teen girls, pushed off the wall walked up behind  Regis and gave his a powerful shove right out in to her eye line/ 

“You’ll thank you me later  Regis .” He stated and turned to walk away. The other two had eyes wide as saucers and scurried away and after cor, giggling like mad. 

“Thanks guys, really helpful” Regis muttered to himself. 

“Regis?”  came a femeinin voice form behind him 

“Lady Aulea! How wonderful to see you here!”  Regis sputtered. She smiled at him and his heart melted just that much more. 

“It is very good to see you as well Regis, where are your brothers? Usually you are all attached at the hip.” 

“Ah, well seems that they had some other pressing matt ers to attend to at the moment.” 

“ W hat a shame, but I very glad to see you.”  Aulea stated 

“Thank you my lady, it is always a pleasure to see you. Would you… like to talk a turnabout the gardens with me?” 

“I would be honored my liege.” She curtsied. 

“ Please my lady, no need for all that, I am simply  Regis , or  Reggie if you please.” He blushed at the nickname, what a babbling idiot he was. 

“ Well, Reggie it is then, and please just call  me Aulea or lea is even better.” She smiled at him. 

Regis held out his arm for her to take, she did so graciously and the walked on.  The talked of all things, the weather, the gardens, each other it was the most peace he’d had in quite some time. They come to a gazeebo in the gardens he led her up the few steps and in to the shade. She sat on the cool stone and he took the seat next to her. 

“Regis, I do have to say ive had a wonderful time with you today.” 

Thank you Aulea, I… f ee l the same.” He started to blush once more. Her eyes were such a striking midnight  blue hue he could get lost in them forever and be completely content.  “I would…” he takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. 

“ Regis ?” Aulea asks 

He turns to her and takes both of her small hands in his. “Aulea, this has been a most wonderfully peaceful day, something that I don’t get very often, and it is all thanks to you. I would like to continue that, if you are will, and would be honored if you would allow me the pleasure of courting you .” It comes out in nearly a rush; he didn’t want to lose courage. 

She sits there, dumbfounded. This is…. The next king, and he wants…. To... Court…. Her?! Her heart picks up speed and her breathing becomes a little shallow. 

“I….” she starts 

“I know it’s sudden, but we’ve know each other most of our lives, and I’ve never felt this way for another.  I also know it’s a lot to think about in such a short amount of time and that if this works you would be queen-“

Aulea had laid a finger on his lips to stop his ranting. She was smiling softly at him, a glow about her. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

“Yes Regis, I accept.” 

“You… you do!” Regis cheered and taking the hand that was against his lips he kissed it  lightly. He brought both han ds and kissed them again. He looked to her, question in his eyes.  “Can I… May I kiss you Auela?” 

She shook her head in agreement and leaned in closing her eyes, Regis let go of one of her hands so he could cradle her face, lacing his fingers in to her silken locks he brought his lips to hers and closed his eyes. From a distance he heard whooping and quickly broke off form Aulea looking for the source of the noise. She gave a giggle and pointed to the spot she found him. It was his brothers, cheering him on. He smiled at her once more and pulled her in for a much longer kiss, smiles on both of their lips.


End file.
